Machine Translation (MT) is an emerging technology for the translation of text from one language to another. A number of vendors such as Systran, L&H, Transparent Languages, etc. provide Machine Translation software. On-The-Fly (OTF) MT is a unique approach to MT. OTF MT has been introduced in WebSphere Application Server (WAS) 3.0 (trademark of IBM Corp.) via the IBM HTTP Server (IHS) for static HTML and CGIs and for dynamic servlet content via the application server. OTF MT allows for automatic MT initiated by configuration, user preference, control data or other reasons none of which require direct human intervention once configured. The mechanism for OTF MT in WAS 3.0 is based on configuration settings to indicate that MT is allowed and by a value in an Accept-Language field of the request-header for an HTTP request. This is a unique approach to OTF MT. The Accept-Language field is set by the browser based on user preferences. This approach provides a user preferred yet administrator authorized solution and is very valuable. These OTF MT techniques are associated with an entire HTML page or file of content. All of the textual language in the page is the target of translation. As content creators and host systems become more global in nature, a need is rapidly emerging whereby it is required that language content within the same page be mixed. No known solutions currently provide the ability to dynamically (OTF) translate different parts of an HTML page from any language into any other.